


Blinded by the Light

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Men in Black Fusion, Childhood Friends, How is there no tag for that yet?, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: The MiB have been Ms lie for the past few years. He is surprised that there is something more, that might give him purpose.





	Blinded by the Light

**Author's Note:**

> For Hellvocado on tumblr, hope you like it.

Matt and F followed the trace towards their objective. It wasn’t hard to track an alien when said species tended to leave behind a trail of slime.

Smelly slime. 

The trace led them around a corner, here the smell, that was similar to fish, was especially strong and intense. Matt was sure, that you didn’t need enhanced sense for it to be unbearable. At least, he could hear F make a disgusted noise next to him.

“MiB.”, F said and raised his weapon.

“Freeze.”, Matt added.

“Or don’t.”

Matt gave his partner a glance. F was a big guy with a deep voice and a very no nonsense attitude. Not the worst kind of person to have as a partner, when your life depended on it but he wasn’t exactly good when it came to after work hang out.

Not that this was something MiBs were allowed to enjoy. Free time was a luxury, Matt had willingly given up on years ago, when he joined.

“Better freeze.”, Matt sighed.

He could hear movement behind a lid of a trash can and sighed in relief, as the creature came closer.

“No need to be this impolite.”, a grotesque but familiar voice said.

“Damnit, Jerry.”, Matt sighed and lowered his weapon.

F groaned, “How many times do we have to tell you that earth is off limit.”

“You have these!”, Jerry said and raised a croissant that had been left by someone in the trash can.

“Come over.”, F sighed.

Matt relaxed as he heard the sound of the goo that was Jerry’s body move over the asphalt of the small street.

“Why do you come here and not to France anyway.”

F hissed something into Matt’s direction, that was probably a curse at Matt giving Jerry ideas.

“France?”, Jerry asked.   
“Another planet.”, Matt said quickly, “Weird people. But croissants.”

“Oh!”, Jerry said, while F led him to the car, “I like the sound of that.”

“Of course, you do.”

Matt smiled and leaned down to talk to F, “Can you take him in?”

“Sure.”, he paused, “Why aren’t you coming to HQ with me?”

Matt shrugged, “I feel a little dizzy. The smell of Xandaxians always does this to me.”

“Hey!”, Jerry shouted.

“Shut up.”, F mumbled, before turning back to Matt, “Fine. But you are doing the damn paperwork tomorrow, okay?”

“Deal.”

F nodded and drove off.

Matt waited a moment, before he turned away and pulled the small piece of paper out of his pocket.

_ “Class of 2002 Reunion” _

Matt had sworn to completely abandon his old live. But he had found out about this through the Internet. And what harm could one night among normal terran people do? One night of pretending, he was the same, he used to be.

Matt headed towards a public toilet and changed from his suit into another suit- this one a little less secret agent-y.

After that, he headed to the address for the reunion.

* * *

He stopped in front of the small Indian restaurant. This was a stupid idea, he shouldn’t really be-   
“Matt!”, Matt immediately recognized the voice. The voice that belonged to the person, who was once his best friend.

He turned around, “Foggy.”

“I think, you wouldn’t come!

Matt smiled weakly. Foggy sounded and smelled the same as all those years ago. A bit like poptarts and strawberry flavored cereal.

“I figured, I’d show up.”

“I- I mean, you haven’t reacted to anything.”, Foggy stuttered.

“I know, been busy.”

Foggy laughed, “What are you doing anyway?”

“Boring stuff. Logistics.”

“Ah.”

“And you?”, Matt asked.

“I’m a lawyer.”

Matt couldn’t help but smile, “Like you dreamt of being?”

“Yeah. Not the best one.”, Foggy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, “But not the worst one too.”

“I bet, you are doing amazing.”

Foggy shrugged, “You wanna come inside?”

Matt just nodded, they sat down on a bench in the back, there was a group of other men and women already sitting in a corner, Matt was sure they belonged to the class but he couldn’t really name them.

Foggy sat down next to Karen and Marci, both friends from school, “Hi.”, Matt said weakly.

“Matt?!”

“Found him on the street.”, Foggy grinned.

“Wow.”, Marci said and winked, “Since you’re the last one of our group to come here, drinks are gonna be on you.”

“You haven’t changed, huh?”

“No.”, Marci leaned back in her chair, “I like who I am.”

Foggy smiled and gave her a pat on the back.

Matt tilted his head and raised his hand to call a waitress to order his drinks and food.

“You really gonna pay for us?”, Karen asked.

“Yeah.”

“You must earn well, huh?”

“He’s working in logistics.”, Foggy said.

Marci tilted her head, “Doesn’t sound like a cashcow job.”

“Depends on where you work.”, Matt said and leaned back in his chair.

“Look, who’s playing mysterious.”, Karen muttered.

“I’m not.”

“Why aren’t you just saying, where you work. I have a lot of dirt on companies, if you need blackmail material.”

“So you are a lawyer too?”, Matt asked Marci.

“Yep. And good enough to know, you’re distracting from the topic.”

Matt shook his head, “My employer likes discretion.”

Foggy smiled, “See, he’s a big player. Always told you, he’d be like that one day. Matty made it.”

Matt smiled back and shock his head, “I really wouldn’t say that.”

But Foggy was already smiling and shaking his head. For all the time, Matt hasn’t seen Foggy he still remembered, how hard it was to change his mind on stuff. And he seemed so proud. It actually made Matt smile himself.

* * *

The evening went by and conversation went on and on. Matt had actually planned to catch up with all of the class but somehow, he was stuck with Foggy and Karen. Not that he minded.

There were two surprising things about tonight. The first one, was that Karen was a journalist, back at school, she’d always talked about wanting to become an architect. The second surprise was the bigger one. Matt felt something for Foggy. He had never felt like this at school. But wherever these feelings came from: They were there now. And that meant Matt had to deal with them.

Some way.

Back then, he had been good with girls. But this was different. Not just because Foggy was obviously a guy, but because of the MiB.

MiB and relationships never worked well together.

Matt tossed his tie against the wall in frustration. The job was great, he got to see things, many people didn’t even know of, that they existed but- But sometimes it just sucked. Back then, when he took the chance he had been sure, that he could take it. That he could take the cost the job came with.

Sometimes, he wasn’t so sure.

The worst thing was, that Matt knew, that agents break the rule all the time. He knew about agents having affairs. But most of them- No all of them Matt knew of were casual things. The only serious relationship Matt suspected was between two of his fellow agents actually

But he wouldn’t dare to dig his nose into that. 

Sleeping with civilian people was bad. Sleeping with colleagues was worse.

Matt sighed and sat down on his couch, opening a bottle of beer. He listened to the sparkling inside of the glass bottle, before he took a sip.

He tried his best to stop thinking about Foggy, to stop thinking about their time in High School but it proved to be hard to focus on it. Why shouldn’t he focus on the man who obviously had a thing for him, when Matt himself wasn’t inclined to say no.

An electric feeling ran down his back.

Why shouldn’t he just do it?

Yeah. Matt would break rules. But he didn’t really care. At least it didn’t matter, as long as Matt could keep it a secret.

If there was one thing, Matt was good at, it was secrets.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the number Foggy had given him earlier that night. Would it be weird to call right away?

Probably.

Did Matt care?

No.

Matt tipped his foot nervously.

“Nelson?”

“Hi, Fog. It’s me.”

“Oh, hey.”, Foggy laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I figured you’d wait before calling me. ‘s all.”

Matt took a deep shuddery breath. All or nothing now. “You wanna go out?”, he asked, “Like to a restaurant?”

“Like a date?”, the question sounded more like a statement than an actual question and Matt’s heart jumped.

“Yeah.”

“I’m out of town for business since wednesday.”

“Or, where are you going?”, Matt asked, his head still processing, that this was not a no and sounded more like Foggy might actually go out with him.

“San Fran.”

“Nice.”

“I guess. I go there often. We have an important client over there.”, he paused a moment and chuckled, “You wanna ask me what I do after wednesday?”

“What do you do after wednesday?”

“I’m free.”

“For me?”

Foggy chuckled, “Yeah.”

Matt laughed, “I’m sorry, I’m kinda nervous.”

“You were always so cool.”

“Guess, I’ve lost my cool.”, Matt muttered, as he stared at the beeper of the MiB, there was once again an Erudian trespassing on earth.

He understood the irony of that moment.

“Nah.”, Foggy said.

“Listen, Foggy, I uhm, gotta head to work.”

“Logistic at 2 am?”

“Yeah.”, Matt said, “Uhm. A ship sank? Yeah. A ship. In the atlantic ocean. It’s day there. And I have to talk to the people oversea.”

“Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah. Crew’s safe.”

“Oh, okay. I’m gonna text you.”

“Yeah.”, Matt hung up. He used to be a smoother liar back then.

He sighed and grabbed his suit, quickly changing. He was still a little drunk but self driving cars were a thing at the MiB and Erudians were harmless.

Besides, F could always shoot them, if it came to it.

Matt jumped out on the street and ran a block to the meeting point with F. He was standing there as always. Back straight, gun at his hip. Sometimes Matt wondered, if F had a life outside of work.

It’s not like Matt had that but it seemed weird to think of F having ever been a civilian. Or to think of F laying on the couch and watching Netflix.

“Hey.”

“You’re late.”

“Nice to see you too.”, Matt muttered.

“You’re drunk.”

“I had one beer. I’m fine.”

F grunts, “That’s one beer too much.”

Matt shook his head, “Listen, F. Not now. Let’s just kick these idiots from our planet and get it over with for today.”

F raised a brow at him, “You know that we don’t do that.”

“What? Kicking aliens from our planet is exactly, what we do.”

“You know, what I mean. We don’t do the thing, where you go out with someone and have a drink together.”

“You mean dates?”

“Don’t play dumb, M.”, F grunted and got into the car.

Matt sighed, before he sat down at the other side, how he did not want to have this conversation right now.

“Listen.”, Matt sighed, “I wasn’t on a date. I had a drink at a bar, yeah. But I was alone doing it.”

Matt hated lying to his partner. But now he was too lazy for the truth.

“Hrmpfh.”, F grunted.

Matt sighed, “Did you ever think about breaking the rules. I mean, I know, there are agents who do-”

“Don’t-”, F said, “Don’t talk to me about this. And yeah L and D may be boning but-”

“You know? Didn’t take you for the gossip type.”

“I’m not but they are so obvious.”, F muttered, “Point is, they are lucky none of the superiors have gotten the wind of it.”

“Yeah, L giving D the D is-”

“Stop.”, F shook his head.

“You didn’t think that was at least a little funny?”

“Not the slightest bit.”, F said dryly.

Matt shrugged, “If you say so.”

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Just the two of them side by side. Matt liked F as his partner. Could have gotten it worse.

* * *

When Matt came back to his apartment, there was a message on his phone.

Foggy.

Matt swallowed and opened the text:

_ Hey, been thinking about you. _

_ Maybe we can meet? _

_ Like today? _

Matt listen to his phone reading the messages to him and he felt his heart pump like crazy, that was really happening.

He dialed Foggy’s number and he picked up immediately.

“Hey.”

“Matt.”, Foggy said but something about his voice was off.

“Foggy, are you okay?”

“Yes.”, Foggy said and then he changed his tone, “Listen, I think, I saw an alien today.”

“What?!”, Matt almost jumped. Did he do something wrong? Fuck.

“I noticed, that someone was following me and then, there was another person following me but I had the feeling it was the same person?”, Foggy said starting to stumble over his own words

“What?”

“Like a shapeshifter and when I turned around, I saw it changing forms. It was like the face was pulled into a bizarre and impossible grimace but then it looked different.”

Matt blinked at that, “You- what?”

“I know, it sounds crazy.”

It didn’t and that was what scared Matt. What Foggy described sounded like Bruvarks and they were not to be messed with.

But how was he supposed to tell that Foggy?

“It’s okay.”, Matt muttered, “I, uhm, can come over, if you want me to?”

“You don’t think, I’m crazy?”

“No. It would be crazy, if we were out there alone, right?”

“It would.”, Matt could practically hear Foggy nodding through the phone. He sighed and grabbed his jacket.

Matt almost hung up, when he remembered something, “Uhm, can you text me your address?”

“Sure.”

Matt smiled, “Good, see you then?”

“Yeah.”, Matt hung up and let his phone read the message to him. It wasn’t too far. Just slightly enough away from Matt’s place to explain, why they haven’t randomly met ut close enough to be within walking distance.

Although, he’d need a little time.

He texted Foggy, that he’d be there in twenty minutes. With the way New Yorker traffic worked, it was faster than a journey by cap anyway.

And Matt needed some fresh air.

Maybe he could jog part of the way.

Matt was lost in his thoughts, when his phone beeped. But the voice didn’t say that it was Foggy. 

“Work. Work. Work.”, was all the electronic female voice said.

Matt picked up, walking down the street, “What?”

“Not a friendly way to greet me.”, S, his superior said.   
“I’m off, and I was already out to work tonight.”

“And we are thankful for that.”

“But?”

“A ship landed close to the city.”, S said with his voice, that always managed to cause respect, “We believe it to be Bruvarkian.”

For a moment, Matt considered telling him. It would be easier. Easier to tell his boss, he had a witness.

But he didn’t want Foggy in this.

“Oh.”, Matt said.

“Yeah. Keep an eye out and be at work early tomorrow.”

“Aye.”, Matt muttered.

S ignored the sarcastic undertone and hung up without a word.

Matt sighed.

Why would Bruvarks follow Foggy anyway. They were nasty shape shifting creatures. Most extraterrestrial living beings were peaceful. Bruvarkians were imperialistic nature. And they had ways to undermine countries.

But why Foggy?

Matt sighed, maybe they weren’t following Foggy but some other guy. Who knew? Only way to find out was to visit his friend, not that he wasn’t looking forward to that anyway.

* * *

Matt arrived at Foggy’s place fifteen minutes later and a little out of breath.

“Foggy?”, he knocked on the door. For a moment, he was worried but then the door opened and Foggy smiled at him.

Matt frowned, “What was the color your hair had at school, in your goth phase?”

“Green.”, Foggy raised a brow, “What the-”

“Oh good, it’s you.”, Matt said and quickly cleared his throat, “I mean, I believe you about the shapeshifters, so better safe than sorry.”

Foggy smiled at him, Matt was sure, he was happy he was believing and trusting him. It made him feel even worse for not being completely honest with the other man.

“But what, if the aliens can take over the memories?”, Foggy said, stepping aside. Matt shrugged, knowing damn well, they couldn’t.

“I feel like when we were thirteen and thought Mrs. Carlise from next door was a serial killer, it’s the same rush of adrenaline.”, Foggy smiled.

Matt nodded and smiled back. Only that he knew this was actually real.

“I’m glad to have you back in my life, Fog.”

“Me too and I’m glad, you believe me.”

“I’ve seen weird stuff, I can’t explain too. Well not seen, but you know.”

“Right.”, Foggy said and yawned, “It’s damn late, we wanna put on a movie with audio description and then you can sleep on the couch?”

“Sure.”, Matt said, his heart jumping at the words.

Foggy smiled and walked over to his couch, “So about the alien thing.What happened? You know the weird stuff.”   
“I was pretty sure, I’ve heard an UFO once.”   
“What?!”, Foggy said and jumped from his chair, “That is so cool.”

“Yeah.”, Matt shrugged, “I mean I heard a sound I’ve never heard before and I haven’t heard since and it was late at night.”

“I love that you think, it’s an UFO.”, Foggy smiled softly.

Matt just grinned and leaned his head back against the couch.

“What do you wanna wat- hear?”, Foggy asked and scrolled through Netflix.   
“Bird Box?”

“Okay.”, Foggy nodded and started the movie.

Foggy fell asleep with his head on Matt’s shoulder. Something in Matt’s chest swole at that. It reminded him of when they were kids. When they had sleepovers and Matt would stay at Foggy’s. They had fallen asleep like that. On the old mattresses in the basement of the Nelson house in the suburbs. Stomachs filled with cheap pizza and cookies, while some Kung-Fu movie from the eighties was playing way too loud for the time of the night.. It had been a simple time but more than anything, that period has been a happy one.

Matt sighed and carefully wiggled out from underneath his friend. The last thing, he wanted was to disturb him. He gently lowered Foggy’s head down on the pillow and wrapped a blanket around him.

He wouldn’t sleep at all this night. Or at least not the next few hours. Just to be sure, everything was really safe.

He reached for his phone, but quickly set it back aside. He couldn’t use it without the audio turned on and that would disturb Foggy.

He sighed and tried to shift a little to adjust his position, until it was comfortable enough, that he could also fall asleep.

* * *

“Incoming call from F.” , Matt jumped at the sound coming from his phone.

He quickly ran his hand over the surface of the table until he found his phone and muted it quickly. Foggy was still on top of him, undisturbed by everything going on around him. Matt smiled softly. 

He carefully started to wiggle himself out of were he was trapped underneath his friend and lowered his head down on a pillow. Foggy had always been a heavy sleeper and it seemed, as if that hasn’t changed a bit.

Matt grabbed his phone from the table and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.

“Call F.”, he said to his phone, flinching at how his voice echoed in the tiny bathroom. He sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and prepared for the cursing coming from his partner.

“M!”, Fs voice more or less barked.

“Sorry, was-”, Matt struggled to find an excuse that would somehow work, “Sorry, was really sleepy.”

“Since when is that an excuse?”

“Since I said so.”, Matt muttered, “What is going on?”

“We received a threat.”, F said, his voice as serious as ever and tense, “A serious one, we believe.”

“The MiB?”

“The MiB, yeah but the threat was directed at the whole planet.”, F said and sighed, “You need to come in. We have almost all teams working on this. The rest is trying to work day to day business.”

“Where did the threat come from?”

“Bruvarkia.”

“Shit.”, Matt swallowed.

F paused a moment, “We believe, that they mean business. We have to get to the bottom of this. Tech is working extra shifts to allow us to uncover spies.”

“Good.”

“We can’t let anyone find out. If the people of earth find out, they are being threatened, they’ll do something dumb.”

“Of course, they will.”

“See you at HQ in 20.”

Matt turned towards the door of the bathroom. Foggy was sleeping just over there and if he was really being followed- 

This was about the fate of humanity. Matt had to get his priorities straight. He shook his head, “Yeah, see you.”

The moment, he hung up, he jumped from the seat and went back to the living room, gently nudging Foggy’s shoulder.

“Huh?”

“Hey, man, have to head to work.”

“What?”

“Work.”, Matt sighed, “It’s super important. But keep me up to date okay?”

“Hmpf.”

Matt smiled at him softly, “You slept well?”

“Yeah. What is so important now?”

“Stuff.”, Matt shrugged.

Foggy smiled, “You know, I get it. Guess, who I’m working for at the moment: Stark.”

Matt blinked, “The weapon manufacturer. Well former weapon manufacturer?”

“Exactly.”

It all made sense now. Why Foggy was followed. It had to do with Stark. Bruvarkians liked to wreak havoc on planets by starting wars. That way, they could take over the planets at their weakest.

“Fog-”, Matt said, “Come with me.”

“What?”

“We will need your help.”

“What?”

Matt sighed, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes. A lot.”, something in Foggy’s voice was weird, “I trust you so much, I-”

Matt paused and just listened to him.

“I missed you.”, Foggy said, stepping up to him, “And I dreamt of something last night.”

“Do it.”

Foggy paused, then he leaned in and kissed Matt. It was a sleepy kiss, both of them tired but it felt good.

“I need your help, hunting down aliens. I work for an organisation called the MiB.”, Matt whispered against his lips.


End file.
